Dirty Little Secrets
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Teresa y Fumika están un poco deprimidas y se van de pijamada con Lizzy. ¿Qué sucederá? WARNING: Lemmon, Futanari y Yuri.


**Yo: **¡Al fin otro oneshot! El trabajo sí que mata.

**Sasha: **Ni que lo digas, imagínate yo que tengo que detener a los Adepto y Meteora.

**Yo: **Tú solamente absorbes Soma por querer y mencionas a los enemigos de Athos como excusa para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

**Sasha: **Maldito. *Usa sus poderes para crear una hoz de metal* ¡Ahora verás!

**Yo: **No lo creo. *Saco una espada de huesos de mi brazo izquierdo*

**Sasha: **¿Cómo hiciste eso?

**Yo: **Número atómico 20, Calcio. Soy un Qwaser de nivel 5.

*Entra Mafuyu con la Espada de María activado y Hanna con el trueno de Magdala*

**Mafuyu: **Intenten algo y se las verán con nosotras.

**Sasha y yo: **¡Gomenasai!

*Todos se van y me dejan solo. Aparece Teresa.*

**Yo: **¡Teresa-chan! Aquí está lo que te prometí. Tal como dijiste, Sasha no sabe de su existencia.

*Teresa asiente con la cabeza y se lleva mi manuscrito del fic.*

**Yo: **Entonces… ¡comencemos!

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS**

Es una tarde cualquiera para todos, Sasha y Mafuyu salieron a dar un paseo mientras que Tomo intentaba cocinar algo para los dos. Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Sasha y Mafuyu formalizaron su relación, todo el mundo estaba feliz que ambos hayan dado al descubierto sus sentimientos, todos menos una persona. Teresa. La María la cual le fue asignada a Sasha al entrar a Saint Mihailov. Incluso Katja y Hana estaban felices por los dos. Pero muy aparte, había otra persona que también le dolía esa relación, Mitarai Fumika.

Teresa se encontraba regando las flores que tanto tiempo y dedicación le había costado. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo ya que fue ella sola quien lo hizo sin ayuda de nadie. Sonreía levemente mientras pudo divisar a dos pequeñas figuras que se acercaban dónde estaba ella. Eran Lizzy y Fumika.

-¡Yo, Teresa! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!

-Buenos días, Teresa-san.

-Buenos días… díganme, ¿por qué están aquí?

-Bueno… verás… Fumika quería ver a Sasha, pero… al parecer no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para verle a la cara… más ahora que tiene a Mafuyu como novia…

-¡No es justo, Lizzy-san! ¡Se supone que no le dirías ese detalle a Teresa-san!

-Gomen, se me escapó.

-Fumika-san, ¿es eso verdad?

Fumika asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba. Teresa se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Fumika mientras la abrazaba de manera reconfortante. Lizzy veía todo media confundida, sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando. Mientras, Sasha y Mafuyu volvían de su paseo cogidos de la mano. Mafuyu aprovechaba de vez en cuando para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasha, pero a veces ese beso se iba a más. Sin darse cuenta, un beso que comenzó tierno, terminó muy salvaje en frente de las 3 chicas que esperaban su regreso.

-Hola, chicas, ¿qué están haciendo? – dijo Mafuyu mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nadie dijo nada, solo Lizzy se limitó a sonreír ya que sabía cómo se sentían sus amigas y a veces le destrozaba el corazón verlas así. Sasha simplemente siguió caminando ignorándolas a las tres como si no las conociera. Eso hizo que tanto Fumika como Teresa derramaran una pequeña lágrima. Lizzy al ver las lágrimas trató de reconfortarlas y las abrazó a las dos.

-Vamos chicas, no tiene por qué llorar por un patán como Sasha. ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Hagamos una pijamada solo las tres! Solo chicas, ¿qué dicen?

Ambas dejaron de llorar y sonrieron ante la idea de Lizzy. A decir verdad, Teresa nunca antes había tenido amigas como las que tenía ahora y sería la primera pijamada a la cual iría. Estaba muy contenta. Fumika también estaba feliz, normalmente paraba casi todo el tiempo sola desde que los problemas con los Adeptos comenzaron, pero ahora podrá pasar un tiempo de caridad con sus amigas. Lizzy estaba más que feliz, desde que salió con Miyuri a las aguas termales ha tenido ciertos problemas que tal vez Fumika y Teresa puedan ayudarla a resolver.

-Entonces, a las 8 en mi casa. Mis padres no estarán y es fácil llegar. – dijo Fumika un tanto emocionada.

-¡Genial! Yo iré con Teresa, prometo estar a tiempo.

-Haré los preparativos necesarios.

Las tres se despidieron para poder ir a alistarse a sus respectivos hogares. Teresa aún tenía que arreglar ciertos problemas con Yuri.

-Entonces, Teresa. ¿Saldrás esta noche?

-Así es, saldré con Lizzy y Mitarai Fumika. No debe preocuparse, regresaré mañana por la mañana.

-Solo ten cuidado. No sabemos si el enemigo puede atacar, pero desde que Lizzy estará contigo no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Que tengas una plácida noche.

-Así será.

Mientras tanto, Lizzy estaba discutiendo con su Maestro sobre ir o no a la pijamada con sus amigas.

-Solo será una noche, Master.

-Prométeme que llevarás a Excalibur y solo la usarás en situaciones de extrema urgencia.

-Master, solo vamos a pasar un tiempo de chicas, no vamos a enfrentarnos a los Adeptos.

-Solo ten cuidado, Lizzy.

-Sí, claro. (¬¬)

Ya era casi la hora, Lizzy y Teresa planearon encontrarse temprano para poder ir juntas a casa de Fumika. Y así fue, se encontraron media hora antes de lo acordado frente a la iglesia y partieron hacia la casa de Fumika. Fumika ya había terminado de arreglar su cuarto y ahora estaba preparando algo para comer para las tres.

-Ya tengo todo listo, lo único que falta es que lleguen Teresa y Lizzy. Solo espero que lleguen a tiempo.

En alguna parte de la ciudad, Teresa y Lizzy ya estaban camino a casa de Fumika, pero se encontraron con cierta pareja en un parque besándose. Eran Sasha y Mafuyu, al parecer saldrían por la noche un rato más. ¿Quién sabe qué hacían ahí esos dos?

-Realmente deben dejar de espiar a los demás. – dijo una voz que hizo que las dos se sobresalten. Era Katja junto con Hana.

-¡Yo, Katja! ¡¿Qué tal?!

-Solo salí a dar un pequeño paseo pero jamás pensé verlas juntas, al menos no espiando a Sasha y Mafuyu.

-No-no-nosotras no lo es-es-estábamos espiando so-so-solo pa-pa-pasábamos por acá…

-Sí, claro… ¡Hana! Nos vamos.

-¡Sí, Katja-sama!

Cuando volvieron a buscar a Sasha y Mafuyu se dieron con la sorpresa que estaban yendo a un club privado en una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad. Ante ese hecho, Teresa y Lizzy se dieron por vencidas y retomaron su camino a la casa de Fumika.

-Lizzy-san… ¿podrías decirme qué hora es?

-Son las… ¡Rayos! ¡Estamos tarde!

Lizzy cogió la mano de Teresa mientras empezaban a correr hacia la casa de Fumika que estaba a tan solo un par de cuadras. Llegaron en 3 minutos y Fumika las recibió amablemente mientras ellas entraban y se quitaban los abrigos y pasaban a la sala a poder comer y relajarse un rato.

Luego de comer varios bocaditos y ver una de las películas más largas de la historia (**N/A: Tan largas como las películas hindúes**), todas pasaron al cuarto de Fumika para cambiarse a sus pijamas y poder comenzar la… pijamada (**N/A: ¡Vale la redundancia!**).

-Entonces, Lizzy… ¿verdad o reto? – preguntaba Fumika un tanto emocionada por el juego.

-¡Verdad!

-¿Te gusta Mafuyu?

-…¡Sí! ¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Me gusta Mafuyu!... Mi turno, Teresa, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Reto a que beses a Fumika como quisieras que Sasha te besara.

Tanto Fumika como Teresa se sonrojaron ante la petición de la pequeña qwaser de titanio. Teresa tragó un poco de saliva y poco a poco empezó a acercarse a Fumika que estaba empezando a temblar de los nervios.

-Te-teresa-san, no tienes que – Teresa la cortó con un beso un tanto tímido. Teresa nunca había besado a nadie, y menos a una chica, por lo que sus movimientos fueron un poco torpes pero un tanto tiernos, sobre todo a la vista de cierta qwaser que observaba atentamente como sus compañeras se besaban tiernamente. Como el reto era besar como Sasha quisiera que la besara, Teresa, sin previo aviso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amiga haciendo que esta diera un pequeño gemido. Lizzy al ver todo eso no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, pero aún era muy temprano para poner en marcha su pequeño plan así que decidió esperar un poco más.

-¡Ya chicas paren! – gritó Lizzy un tanto celosa ya que no estaba en la acción.

-Lo siento, Fumika. Te ruego me perdones por eso último.

-No pasa nada, Teresa-san. Bueno… es tu turno.

-Fumika, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad… creo…

-¿Te gustó el beso?

Fumika pensó por un momento en qué responder. No sabía si le había gustado o no, pero lo único que sabía era que le había hecho sentir como nunca antes y quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento antes de volver a la aburrida rutina.

-Supongo que sí, pero… creo que Lizzy se quedó con las ganas… - dijo Fumika en un tono un poco seductor mientras miraba a Lizzy.

-¿D-de qué e-e-estás hablando? Claro que n-n-no me quede con las ga-ga-ganas.

-¿Segura? – dijo Fumika mientras ella y Teresa se acercaban a ella para poder besarla al mismo tiempo.

-¡Qué rayos! ¡Bésenme de una vez! – Lizzy tomó a las dos por el cuello y las indujo a un beso triple el cual los tres disfrutaron al máximo. No solamente eran los labios que estaban participando en esa interacción, sino también algunas lenguas podían ser vistas desde cierta perspectiva. Sin mencionar que alguno que otro gemido inundaba el cuarto de Fumika. Para su buena suerte, sus padres no estaban así que podría hacer eso toda la noche, pero ese no era el plan de Lizzy.

Luego de besarse por un buen tiempo, la falta oxigeno hizo que rompieran el beso para poder recuperar el aliento. Todas se miraron entre sí aun tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Las tres habían compartido un beso triple y, sinceridad ante todo, les gustó demasiado. Ya no querían pasar el resto de la noche sin primero volver a sentir esa sensación en sus labios.

-¡Ya sé! – dijo emocionada Lizzy - ¡Hagamos una broma telefónica!

Fumika y Teresa se miraron un tanto perdidas, pero sonrieron y decidieron acceder a la petición de Lizzy.

-Entonces… ¿a quién deberíamos llamar, Lizzy-san?

-¡Ya sé! Llamemos a Sasha y arruinemos su cita con Mafuyu.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Lizzy? Sabes que Sasha es un qwaser entrenado por Athos y puede rastrear la llamada sin algún problema y aun así quieres hacerlo… ¡me apunto! – dijo Teresa dejando a las otras dos totalmente sorprendidas de las reacciones de Teresa. Para estar siempre sola y pensativa, tenía un espíritu muy aventurero.

-Entonces… primero Fumika. – dijo Lizzy mientras le daba el teléfono a Fumika con el número ya marcado y en espera que Sasha contestara.

-E-e-e-espera Lizzy-san yo-

-¿Hola? ¿Quién es? – se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono. Ahora solo quedaba hacer la broma ya que arrepentirse era muy tarde.

-¿Habla Alexander Nikolaevich Hell-san?

-Soy yo, ¿qué quiere?

-Somos de Victoria's Secret y tenemos un paquete a su nombre para Oribe Mafuyu-san y queremos confirmar que realmente usted compró el atuendo. Pregunto, ¿fue usted quien ordenó el conjunto de BDSM para Oribe-san?

-¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡Yo jamás hice ese pedido!

-¿Qué pedido Sasha? – dijo otra voz del otro lado de la bocina. Era Mafuyu, al parecer no estaba al tanto de la situación, hecho que Fumika utilizó a su favor.

-Alexander-san, ¿sería tan amable de comunicarme con Oribe-san? Al parecer está cerca de usted.

-¡Dame eso, Sasha! Alguien quiere hablar conmigo así que… *SFX: puñetazo* ¿Hola? Soy Oribe Mafuyu, ¿qué desea?

-Buenas noches, Oribe-san. Llamamos de Victoria's Secret para verificar la orden de envío del traje de BDSM para usted de parte de Alexander-san.

-Así que era eso… No, lamento decirles esto, pero creo que ha habido un malentendido.

-No creo que haya ningún malentendido, Oribe-san. El atuendo está a nombre de Alexander Nikolaevich Hell-san y él mismo pidió que sea entregado solo a Oribe Mafuyu-san y a nadie más.

-¿En serio? Gracias por el dato, me encargaré de recibir el encargo… ¡Sasha! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

-¡Que no fui yo!

Ya no se pudo escuchar más y la llamada terminó, al escuchar eso las tres amigas empezaron a reír tanto que les salían lágrimas de los ojos. Lizzy y Fumika no podían parar de reír y era tanto así que tuvieron que tirarse al suelo a rodar ya que la risa era demasiado para ellas. En cambio, Teresa solo se limitó a llorar de la risa. Había sido entrenada para ser una María de Athos y controlar sus emociones fue lo primero que aprendió.

Una vez que se calmaron planearon su siguiente broma, llamarían a alguien más y esta vez sería el turno de Lizzy.

-¿A quién debería llamar?

-Sasha-san debe de estar en problemas con Oribe-san, jeje. Debe haber alguien más a quien podamos molestar.

-Probemos con Ekaterina Kurae y Katsuragi Hana.

-¡Buena idea, Teresa-san! ¡Llamémoslas!

-Creo que tengo una mejor idea, pero… tengo que hacerlo yo sola…

Teresa y Fumika se miraron un poco confundidas ante lo que Lizzy dijo. Ninguna de las dos podía descifrar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de esa pequeña qwaser de acero. Tomó el teléfono y salió de la habitación. Cuando supo que estaba en una posición en la cual nadie podía escuchar lo que diría, marcó el número de Hana y le dio algunos datos interesantes sobre los efectos secundarios del Soma en qwaser mujeres a lo cual Hana escuchó atentamente.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Lizzy volvió al cuarto de Fumika solo para encontrar a sus dos amigas besándose de nuevo, pero esta vez Fumika había acorralado a Teresa contra la pared y se aseguraba de poder saborear los labios de su querida amiga. Lizzy al ver lo que ocurría, no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado excitada, pero aún no había tomado Soma así que su plan tenía que esperar.

-Al menos pudieron haberme esperado…

-No pudimos… fue idea de Teresa-san… - dijo de forma jadeante la pequeña Fumika.

-Entonces… les parece si realmente comenzamos la pijamada… - dijo de forma seductora Lizzy.

-¿De qué estás hablando Lizzy-saaaaaannnnn? – Fumika no pudo contener los gemidos ya que Fumika le estaba besando su pequeño cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en él mientras lo hacía.

Teresa pudo adivinar con facilidad el plan que traía entre manos y decidió seguirle el juego a Lizzy. Inmediatamente, Teresa se posicionó detrás de Fumika y también empezó a besar su cuello y de vez en cuando se daba un pequeño beso con Lizzy cuando sus labios se encontraban. Por otra parte, Fumika se sentía en el paraíso. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento eran demasiado para ella, simplemente se sentía morir.

-Aaahhhnnn… Teresa-san, Lizzy-san… ya no… aaaahhhhnnnn – Fumika no podía dejar de gemir. Pero ella no simplemente estaría esperando a que ellas se aburrieran de tan solo besar su cuello así que utilizó sus dos manos para poder masajear las zonas más íntimas de sus queridas amigas haciendo que las dos dejaran de besarla un rato para gemir mientras que Fumika sonreía pervertidamente.

Tanto Teresa como Lizzy ya se habían aburrido de tan solo besarla y decidieron quitarle la parte superior de su pijama dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos. Teresa y Lizzy tomaron un pezón y lo introdujeron a su boca mientras que Fumika no paraba de gemir. Siguieron así un rato hasta que a Lizzy se le ocurrió morder el pezón de Fumika haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de la sorpresa. Fumika de una manera se liberó de las garras de Lizzy y Teresa y empezó a besar a Teresa de una manera mucha más apasionada que la primera vez que se besaron.

-Wow, tus pechos son realmente hermosos. – dijo Lizzy mientras masajeaba y apretaba los pechos de Teresa mientras que su lengua y la de Fumika tenían una lucha por el dominio de la boca de Teresa.

Luego de besar un buen tiempo a Teresa, Fumika decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a Teresa poniendo su pezón en su boca al mismo tiempo que lo succionaba y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando. Fumika le hacía lo mismo con el otro pezón de Teresa haciendo que se revolcara en su sitio mientras que gemía y gritaba los nombres de sus queridas amigas.

"Listo. Ya absorbí demasiado Soma como para esta noche. Debería bastar por ahora. Llegó la hora de poner el plan en marcha." – pensó una pequeña qwaser de titanio.

-Teresa-san… debemos hacer que Lizzy-san también se sienta bien…

-Tienes… aahhnn… razón…

Fumika y Teresa lograron tumbar al suelo a Lizzy y le quitaron la pequeña blusa que tenía dejándola solo con sus bragas. Sin perder más tiempo, Fumika y Teresa empezaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Lizzy con sus labios, mientras que Lizzy se excitaba cada vez más y más. Llegaron hasta donde estaban sus pezones y los empezaron a succionar mientras que Lizzy solo podía gemir.

Teresa se atrevió a ir más allá y empezó a dejar un rastro de saliva mientras poco a poco descendía de sus pechos hasta su estómago y llegando a su parte más íntima. Teresa empezó a sobar suavemente a su querida amiga mientras que ella se limitaba a gemir y respirar entrecortadamente mientras el placer poco a poco invadía su cuerpo.

Lizzy sabía que para ese punto el Soma ya debería haber hecho efecto en su cuerpo y por fin podría divertirse un rato con sus queridas amigas. Teresa encontró la parte más sensible en el cuerpo de Lizzy y empezó a besarlo lenta y agonizantemente hasta que sintió un bulto debajo de ella. Era cierto fenómeno que se manifestaba solo en las qwasers mujeres. Teresa se asustó un poco al ver el bulto debajo de las bragas de su querida amiga, pero aun así siguió jugando con ella. Fumika también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y también se quedó asombrada ante el bulto que tenía Lizzy. Al final, Lizzy se dio por vencida y decidió explicarles lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, chicas, verán… cuando una qwaser mujer absorbe Soma y se excita… resulta que… obtiene el miembro reproductor masculino temporalmente y… ese es mi caso en estos momentos…

-Entonces… ¿Lizzy-san es una futanari?

-Algo así…

Teresa simplemente miraba con interés el bulto de su querida amiga. Como toda María de Athos sabía la importancia del Soma para los qwasers, pero hasta ahora solo había tenido como compañero a Sasha y él era ya un chico. Jamás hubiera pensado que el Soma tendría tal efecto en las qwasers mujeres.

-Entonces… ¿está bien si lo hacemos? – dijo Teresa muy interesadamente.

Lizzy y Fumika se sorprendieron un poco ante la pregunta de su amiga, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo con lo que pedía su querida amiga. Debido a que Lizzy ya estaba en el suelo, Teresa le quitó las bragas y por fin su miembro "temporal" salió de su jaula. Teresa y Fumika miraron con asombro y no pudieron ignorar el hecho que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaban. Teresa acercó su rostro a su miembro y le dio una pequeña lamida la cual hizo que Lizzy se excitara aún más. Fumika le siguió el paso a Teresa y ambas le estaban haciendo un fellatio a su querida amiga que se revolcaba en el suelo de placer. Pero para Lizzy un par de lamidas no iban a poder con todo el libido que tenía guardado, así que cogió la cabeza de Fumika e hizo que pusiera su miembro dentro de su boca, algo que Fumika no se esperó y la tomó por sorpresa, pero asimiló muy bien. Acto seguido, Teresa y Fumika se turnaban para poder saborear adecuadamente el miembro de su querida amiga que no hacía nada más que gemir de placer. Pasaron un par de minutos y Lizzy ya estaba al borde del orgasmo y sin previo aviso botó toda su semilla haciendo que cayera en los rostros de sus queridas amigas que esperaban con ansias.

-Lo siento, no pude aguantarlo más…

-No te preocupes… eso era lo que me esperaba… ahora…

Teresa se recostó en el suelo y se terminó de desnudar mientras que con sus dedos abría los labios de su vagina invitando a Lizzy a penetrarla. Cosa que Lizzy no dudo en hacerlo y la penetró con fuerza, pero le resultó algo extraño el no encontrar una barrera de himen como fue con Miyuri. Tal vez Teresa no era virgen después de todo.

-Teresa… acaso… tú… no…

-Desde hace un tiempo que utilizó juguetes así que esa es la razón…

Lizzy suspiró de alivio y empezó a moverse lento al principio, pero poco a poco la tensión iba aumentando. Cada vez Lizzy embestía más y más fuerte a Teresa haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran y que gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Fumika, que había visto todo el acto de sus amigas, se sentía un poco sola ya que no estaba participando, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que también la tomaran en cuenta, después de todo, cada vez se sentía más húmeda.

Teresa vio que su querida amiga estaba resistiendo todo lo que podía para no gritar y hacer que las otras dos la hicieran participar también. Teresa no perdió el tiempo y le pidió a su pequeña amiga que se quitara las bragas y se sentara en su rostro.

-Teresa-san... esto es muy vergonzoso, aaahhhnnn...

Teresa no quiso escuchar a su amiga decir lo vergonzoso que era así que empezó a lamer sus partes íntimas cada vez con más y más fuerza al mismo tiempo que Lizzy no paraba de penetrar a su amiga que soltaba gemidos dentro de Fumika y esta al sentir laaps vibraciones de su voz dentro de ella gemía también.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lizzy, al igual que Teresa y Fumika, estaban al borde del orgasmo. Lizzy no sabía si era seguro terminar dentro de ella, que pasaría si embarazaba a Teresa. Pero esta misma le quitó de las dudas.

-Puedes correr te adentro, Lizzy. Hoy es un aaahhhnnn día seguro.

Lizzy escuchó atentamente a su amiga mientras obedecía y eyaculaba hasta en las partes más profundas de su querida amiga. Mientras, Fumika ya no podía más y terminó corriéndose en el rostro de su queda amiga. Al final, Teresa estaba tirada en el suelo mientras que Lizzy y Fumika trataban de recuperar el aliento viéndose la una a la otra. Porque solo con las miradas ambas podían saberlo que la otra estaba pensando.

-Teresa-san, ¿estás bien?

-Sí... solo estoy un poco cansada, creo que... descansaré un poco...

Y con eso nuestra querida Teresa quedó rendida ante el cansancio, dejando de lado a sus amigas mientras que se quedaba atrapada entre los brazos de Morfeo. Realmente daba cansada ya que nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo como el que acababa de tener y necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas antes de poder seguir con la pijamada que ahora se había convertido en algo mucho mejor que eso.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Fumika? Puede que duela un poco.

-Si es Lizzy-san estaré bien. Aparte ya quiero hacerlo.

Lizzy se encontraba encima de Lizzy lista para penetrarla, cosa que hizo cuidadosamente ya que era la primera vez de Lizzy y, al igual que con Miyuri, debía hacerlo con cuidado. Cuando Lizzy por fin pudo penetrar a Fumika, esa dio un pequeño grito de dolor y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Lizzy al ver a su amiga de esa forma decidió secar sus lágrimas con una mano mientras que la besaba tiernamente hasta que se acostumbre al dolor.

Luego de 10 minutos de agonía para Lizzy al no poder moverse, Fumika ya se había acostumbrado al dolor y pedía a gritos la embistiera y le hiciera el amor. Lizzy empezó a embestirla lento al principio para luego aumentar la intensidad poco a poco. Fumika solo se limitaba a gemir fuertemente mientras que su amiga la embestía fuertemente.

-Espera, Fumika. Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lizzy le indicó a Fumika que se colocara en cuatro sobre su cama para poder hacer el amor de otra pose, porque en la que estaba ya le resultaba aburrido. Fumika hizo tal y como le pidio su querida, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada ya que se estaba exponiendo demasiado ante su querida amiga.

Una vez que Lizzy y Fumika se habían acostumbrado a la pose. Ambas empezaron a seguir justo donde lo dejaron. Entre pequeños gritos y gemidos fue donde Teresa despertó de su placentero sueño y vio a sus dos amigas hacer el amor, cosa que hizo que ella también quisiera entrar a la acción. Rápidamente busco entre sus cosas y sacó un pequeño juguete el cual se puso Teresa alrededor de su torso **(N/A: Sé que inglés es strap-on, pero no sé como se dice en español). **Teresa se posicionó detrás de Lizzy para darle una probadita de su propia medicina. Recordó que las futanari también tienen vagina. Así que insertó su juguete en la vagina de Lizzy sin que esta se diera cuenta y empezó a embestirla tan fuerte como la había embestido a ella.

-Tereeeeeeesaaaaa, aaahhhnnn...

Ahora las tres estaban haciendo el amior ya sin importarles lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ellas, simplemente querían un tiempo para ellas solas. Cosa que supieron aprovechar más que bien. Luego de un par de minutos de estarse embistiendo la una a la otra, Lizzy, Fumika y Teresa ya estaban al borde del orgasmo y todas sabían que no durarían mucho más. Así que las tres dieron un último esfuerzo y alcanzaron el orgasmo todas juntas, haciendo que las tres cayeran rendidas ante el cansancio en la cama de Fumika.

-Creo... que deberíamos... descansar... - dijo a duras penas Fumika.

Teresa y Lizz aceptaron y se echaron las tres completamente desnudas juntas y abrazadas teniendo a Teresa al medio de las dos. Ya por la mañana volverían a su rutina y esa noche quedaría en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Y así llegó la mañana, Lizzy y Teresa partieron hacia la academia Saint Mihailov para volver a sus rutinas.

Teresa ya estaba entrando a su cuarto cuando escuchó a Sasha y Mafuyu pelear, acordándose que Fumija fue la que ocasionó esto y simplemente sonrió ante la ironía del asunto.

Ya han pasado tres días desde aquella pijamada en la cual las tres amigasnse dieron a conocer tal como eran en el fondo. Ahora, las tres amigas estaban saliendo de compras al supermercado. Las tres extremadamente felices ya que sabían que el Maestro de Lizzy estaría de viaje por un par de días y era la oportunidad perfecta para ellas para revivir aquellos momentos que apenas acababan de pasar. Las tres se sonrieron y siguieron con sus compras. Sonreían porque esa noche... sería solo para ellas.

**FIN**

**Yo: **Creo que ese fic estaba bien. ¿Tú que opinas Tomo?

**Tomo: **¿De qué estás hablando, Izaki-san?

**Yo: **Creo que saldré un rato a caminar. *Salgo un rato al parque a ver si puedo descansar y me encuentro con Hana.* Hola, Hana. ¿Todo bien?

**Hana: **Hola, Izaki. Nada está bien. Katja-sama salió de viaje y dijo que volveria dentro de tres días, ¿qué se supone que haga durante tres días?

**Yo: **Fácil. Prepárale una sorpresa. ¿Qué tal una noche solo para las dos en un hotel? No te preocupes, esta vez corre por mi cuenta.

**Hana: **¿En serio? ¡Eres el mejor, Izaki! *Hana se va corriendo muy entusiasmada a su casa*

**Yo:** Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Ya saben, próximamente, The Queen and her Love Slave. Dedicado a Hana y Katja-sama. Fecha de publicación: finales de Setiembre. Hasta la próxima. -Izaki-


End file.
